


As the Dust Settles

by WyattShepard



Series: Dungeons and Dragons [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyattShepard/pseuds/WyattShepard





	As the Dust Settles

Adaar hung his feet inbetween the banister as he watched the waves pass by below. Every so often he would glance behind them and see the continuous black smoke rising over the horizon: the effect of the captain trying to throw them in the brig for summoning the Darkin. He felt a small pang of guilt in his heart for what he had done, but it quickly was snuffed out by ambition. He won't let anything keep him from his goal.

            “Master, you are troubled,” came a gentle voice beside him. Garuda stood behind him faithful as ever, her tall form towering over his. She didn’t know why he didn’t want to speak within their minds, but when he had asked her to talk out loud more often she couldn’t say no.

            “Ah, that’s right you can probably feel it can’t you?” Her blank expression made him sigh.

            “Don’t worry about me Garuda, I’m used to doing what I need to so that I reach my goal, but sometimes it is still hard,” He explained as she knelt down next to him.

            “I still am not used to how the humans think,” the familiar told him, her face twisting into confusion slightly. He smiled at that. They had been together ever since he had summoned her, but she still had a lot to learn about his world.

            I wouldn’t base how I am on how humanity thinks as a whole,” he began, “many would not describe me as the most... stable of people.” She pursed her lips and looked down at the waves.

            Across the deck an elf and another human were at the helm, the elf casually sitting on the banister swinging her legs back and forth over the edge and the human was busy steering the ship. The elf had only joined the pair recently, so she obviously had many questions about the two. One, a mage, who had the power or means to summon something from another plane, _and BIND it to himself,_ and the other a strange warrior with a large sythe currently strapped to his back. They certainly weren’t the most easy-going pair either, as the black-haired man had nearly decapitated one of her guards when he had tricked her into drinking a love potion and the mage had literally turned the whole ship into ash as they made their escape.

            The elf shuddered, but nevertheless wasn’t second guessing herself when it came to which side she should have chosen. These two were strong, terrifyingly strong. Of that she was sure.

            “You must be a little confused after what happened today,” the man began. He didn’t turn away from the helm as she looked at him.

            “Call me Kayn” He said, “the dweeb with the glasses is Adaar, and the big bird he summoned calls herself Garuda.” The elf continued to stare at the back of his head, frowning slightly. She kept her eyes on him until he sighed.

            “Don’t talk much do you,” He asked, finally turning to regard her. She shook her head and pointed at her neck, then her mouth and frowned.

            “Oh, you _can’t_ talk then?” She shook her head slightly.

            “Then don’t worry. Adaar will probably talk enough for the two of you. At any rate, I’m glad I didn’t have to kill you when you were all juiced up.” She nodded to him and smiled. It fell from her face as he locked eyes with her.

            “But should another situation put us on separate sides, I won’t hesitate to spill your blood if I need too.” With that he turned back to the wheel, leaving the cleric with her own thoughts. Suddenly the nerdy man and the bird didn’t seem so intimidating.

           


End file.
